Sweet Leviathan
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Why does he spend his time with those girls? Am I not enough for him? But I must concentrate on my work... the plot belongs to The Tailor at Ezibaka and the characters belong to Code Geass. Rated T for safety.


Once upon a time, there lived a tailor.

The tailor was a lovely woman. With her orange hair, olive eyes, and sweet disposition, the tailor was loved by many, and not just for her unfailing trade. The tailor fixed, sewed and created beautiful clothing, whether for men or women or any other unspecified gender.

But she was often very worried.

Her lover, a beautiful young man with hair black as night and soft as silk, with eyes of amethyst and lordly demeanor, who ran the town with his father, was the cause of her worry. For even though he was her darling lover, he would never come home to her.

_Even though I have never done him any wrong and have always been faithful to him... how could he not be appeased by me?_ she thought as she sharpened her scissors.

The tailor shook her head. If he wanted to stay out late, then fine! But she had to keep working, she owed it to her customers to give them the clothing they needed. She took the scissors from the stone she sharpened them with and set to work.

"Thank you so much for the dress!" her blonde customer said happily, hugging the dress to her.

"Of course, it's no trouble," the tailor chirped as always, bowing.

"It's really amazing; it's as if you don't even use any tools, you just wave a wand and they appear just like that!" the customer gushed.

The tailor shook her head. "But I must use tools, or else I can't make the people clothing. Like these-"

She showed the customer her scissors.

"Ooh! They're beautiful!"

"They're a keepsake from my mother before she died. They're the best scissors out there, able to cut fabric flawlessly. And if you sharpen them, they cut even better."

* * *

The tailor breathed in the air as she walked outside. It was sweet and refreshing.

Well, as far as the town went.

It was still a lovely day, with the sun shinning and not a cloud in the sky and the atmosphere was mellow all around her-

That's when she saw him. Her beloved lover, conversing with another woman!

The woman was wearing a dark green dress that showed off her figure very well. Lime green hair cascaded to her waist and butter yellow eyes would constantly light up as the two talked in a carefree manner. The woman said something that made her lover laugh softly.

The tailor quickly turned away, nearly running back to her shop.

_It doesn't matter!_ she thought fiercely as she picked up her scissors again, _I can't let this affect my work one bit!_

Her mind became blank as she became absorbed in her work, not even noticing the tears that stained her cheeks and dripped onto the article she was repairing.

* * *

Day rolled around again, and the cheery atmosphere from yesterday was all but gone. Apparently, some sort of crime had broken out, but the tailor didn't listen to what it was; it didn't concern her, after all.

She continued walking until she saw him again, her lover, on the bridge connecting the two sides of the town over a small stream.

And he was with another woman.

He looked very sad for some reason, and he was allowing a woman with bright, spiky red hair and turquoise eyes wearing a bright red shawl to hold him.

The tailor walked away from the scene.

_I guess that kind of girl meets your tastes, eh?_

_It's irrelevant,_ the tailor thought flatly, picking up her scissors again, _I have customers who are waiting for their clothing. I mustn't get distracted._

She didn't even notice the red and itchy skin around her eyes as she repaired the article before her.

* * *

The atmosphere in town the next day was more tense. Another crime had been committed, but the tailor paid no attention to the rest of the details; it didn't concern her, after all.

As she rounded the corner, the tailor saw her lover, in front of a thrift store, with yet another woman, except this was a young girl this time!

Her lover fixed a pure white ribbon lovingly in the young girl's hair. The tailor stared at them incredulously, flabbergasted at her lover's lack of boundaries.

_She isn't even an adult! Has he no decency?!_

The tailor stormed off, her blood boiling.

"It makes no difference", the tailor told herself simply, reaching for her scissors, "I have work to do."

As she picked up the scissors, the tailor stopped for a moment, frowning.

_Odd, I could have sworn my scissors were grey..._

The tailor shook her head and went back to her task, working twice as hard as ever.

* * *

The tailor smiled happily, wiping her forehead free of sweat. She was finished. Her project was truly unsurpassed.

_But I cannot rely on him to come see me,_ she thought as she rose to her feet,_ I must go meet him, myself._

_Perhaps I will finally be able to please him._

The tailor walked out of her shop and made her way into town. Ignoring the even more tense atmosphere and the stares people gave her as she walked passed them, the tailor continued to look her her lover.

Then, she saw him. An excited smile spread on her face and she forced herself to walk slowly and calmly to him.

_The dark green dress ruffled in the wind, revealing her modest figure._

She stopped in front of him.

_The bright red shawl shimmered in the sun, complimenting her slender arms and legs._

She cleared her throat.

_The pure white ribbon held her hair perfectly in a pony-tail, framing her cherubic face._

Her lover looked up, and saw her

The tailor beamed. At last, she would become the ideal woman for him.

"Well," she asked, "aren't I beautiful?"

Her lover blinked before smiling cordially and saying, "How are you, miss? It's a lovely day, is it not?"

The tailor's smile faltered. "But-but don't you recognize me?"

"I'm afraid we've never met-" her lover began before a dark look crossed his face.

"What is that outfit you're wearing?" he asked in a low voice.

The tailor put on a sweet smile, getting her composure back. "What do you think? I've gotten them from your mistresses! I figured that if I wore their clothing, I would become a woman of your taste!"

"Well, aren't I beautiful?" she asked again.

**SLAP.**

The tailor stared at her lover in shock, a bright oink mark on her face. Her lover glared at her with such fury it made her quake. He shook her shoulders really hard, yelling at her, but she couldn't hear him. He barked at a policeman with a strange orange half-mask on his face and threw her at him and pointing somewhere.

The tailor looked at him, innocent bewilderment on her face. Why was her lover acting like this?

_No, could it be that he has another woman, even now?!_

Fury rose in her throat like bile. How. Dare. He.

* * *

The town was in an enormous uproar now. The tailor sat in her room thoughtfully. She had at last learned the details of the crimes.

Apparently, in the span of four days, the lord's sons confidant, knight, little sister, and himself had all been murdered.

It didn't concern her, though. What was on the tailor's mind was her not-lover. Even after all of that, he treated her a stranger and hit her for no reason!

The door opened, flooding the room with light.

"Time to go," the man said curtly.

The tailor stood up eagerly. She could go home now! She bounced after the guard and he led her away to a staircase to another room.

The tailor's smile faltered. This wasn't her work space.

_Oh well, they're providing me with scissors at least. I can use those._

She walked up the stairs and sat down in front of her work.

_Why won't they let me use the scissors, they're right there above me; all I have to do is sharpen them and I'll be able to work._

That's when she noticed the scissors the man with the black fabric with two holes

"Sir," she said, beginning to rise, "those scissors won't work, there's only one blade."

"That's how it's supposed to be," he said in a flat tone and sat her down again.

"No it's not," she insisted, "scissors are made from two blades, and they work by being close and scraping against each other; it's like a married couple!"

_That's what my mother used to say._

_Hm?_

_Oh no, you've dirtied the scissors now. They're all red._

* * *

_The tailor watched the man walk with the three women. All three were talking and looking like they were having fun. She beamed at this. She was happy that the four were so happy. It was truly sweet to watch people get along with one another like they did._

* * *

Envy: the desire for other's traits, status, possessions, abilities or situations.

It is considered the most joyless of the seven deadly sins, not because they come from pride, vanity and distorted self-love, but because it comes from the pain of witnessing other's fortune. It directly opposes charity/ admiration, or the rejoicing of other's good fortune.

I just had the urge to make this and so I did.

This is how I view his relationships with the four chief females of Lelouch's life:

CC is his confidant and accomplice; she is his ally, the one who gave him the means to begin his campaign.

Kallen is his knight and protector; she is his soldier, the one who gave him the victories of many battles.

Nunnally is his family and treasure; she is his reason for existence, the one who holds more sway over him than anything else.

And Shirley is his friend and devoted love: she is what keeps his life more regular, and opens his eyes to simple but powerful truths.

The Tailor at Enbizaka's tailor got off scotch-free, unlike the other five unfortunates (why hasn't wrath come out yet?!), so I dished out my own original poetic justice.

Please review honestly (unless your honesty is spam, in which case it will be shunned).


End file.
